I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by themermaidprincess
Summary: "Me and Darren saw Daddy kissing Santa! He don't love you no more," she wailed clinging onto her brother. Just a cute fluffy oneshot about Kurt and Blaine's son and daughter finding Kurt kissing someone who's not their Papa.


**I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor do I own Kurt or Blaine. But I do own their adorable children, Alexandra and Darren.**

**Warning: Extreme fluff and boy kisses**

* * *

><p>"What if they aren't asleep," Kurt said to his husband glancing up the stairs to where his children were sound asleep dreaming of Santa Claus and presents.<p>

Blaine shook his head at Kurt," Don't worry, they're asleep. I checked before I got dressed." He put on a Santa hat and plopping on the ground.

His husband laughed and sat next to him. He started to wrap presents with Blaine humming random Christmas songs.

After a few moments, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, "I love you," he mumbled against Kurt's lips and deepened the kiss.

"DADDY," a little girl shrieked from the stairs. They heard someone sobbing from the stairs and then feet pounding up the stairs.

Kurt pushed Blaine out of the fire escape, and made him change before running to get into bed before the kids went into the room. "Papa, Papa," two young children screamed as they ran into his room.

Blaine was panting silently; he "woke up," and opened his eyes."What's up Pumpkin?" He asked setting his princess on the bed.

"Me and Darren saw Daddy kissing Santa! He don't love you no more," she wailed clinging onto her brother.

Kurt walked to the doorway and stood in it. He saw Blaine trying to hide a smile.

"Is no funny Daddy!" His three year old son, Darren, exclaimed sobbing harder than before. His daddies didn't love each other no more!

Alexandra stopped crying and thought for a moment, "Papa, you need to give Daddy a biggggggg kiss!"

Blaine let his small smile slip. "Why do I need to give Daddy a bigggggg kiss?"

Alexandra and Darren shared an exasperated look, "To make sure he still loves you!"

Kurt walked into the room and sat on the bed, where his two children moved away from him glaring. "Do it Papa!" Their daughter pushed them together to kiss. After a few moments of kissing, they pulled away.

"Now Papa, ask him if he still loves you." She instructed.

Blaine stifled a small laugh. "Kurt, do you still love me?" He asked with a pout, giving the taller man puppy dog eyes.

Kurt nodded."Of course, I could never stop loving you," he over exaggerated for his son and daughter just to please them.

Alexandra jumped onto her Daddy's lap. "Daddy, you're not 'possed to kiss other boys, that's bad." Darren nodded along with his sister, yawning.

"Come here Bud," Blaine said to Darren picking him up and bringing him over to his side and letting him snuggle up against him to go to sleep.

Alexandra snuggled into her Daddy's side and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"You know we will have to pay an extra fee for the Santa suit," Blaine whispered to Kurt once he knew the kids were asleep.

Kurt had started to ask why, before changing his mind and nodding when he saw the dirty suit hiding under a big bag in their room. He chuckled softly before leaning into Blaine and shutting his eye.

-Next Morning-

"GRANDPA! Guess what!" the excited four and a half year old, shouter running over to her grandfather almost tripping over her brother and cousins.

Burt smiled at his granddaughter. "What's up kiddo?"

Alexandra said, loud enough for all to hear, "Me and Darr saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night!"

Burt glanced at his son and husband who were both beet red. "Of course you did." He chuckled, picking her up and handing her a present, making her forget anything about Daddies and Santa Claus kisses.

Rachel laughed standing next to her husband, Finn. She watched as her son and Darren stuffed their faces with food and as Alexandra and her other son, ran around playing tag. "So, how does Santa kiss?" she teased them.

Blaine and Kurt blushed more. "Oh be quiet Rachel," they said at the same time watching their children play and eat.

"Maybe next time we should check and make sure they're asleep," Kurt whispered to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I may or may not make a small sequel to this, like when they find out it wasn't "Santa," but it was Blaine. Would anyone read it? But thank you so much for reading this, it's actually one of the longest Klaine one-shots I've ever written and I'm quite proud of it. **

**Xoxo, Thera**


End file.
